


The broken wings of a broken boy

by HarlenQuin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), sbi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlenQuin/pseuds/HarlenQuin
Summary: After Techno found Tommy practically dead in the snow, Techno decided it was time to destroy the one thing that had brought his little brother so much pain and suffering. L’manburg. And if he was being completely honest... Tommy didn’t think that was such a bad idea.This is the first thing I’ve posted here so I hope y’all enjoy :D
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m Quin! This is my first fic so I hope you’ll enjoy! It’s a little fast paced but then again this is my first time writing. Anyway! I hope this is at least decent

Tommy awoke in an unfamiliar house. He tried to remember something, anything, but his mind was just a big blank. 

Then he saw it. A bell so familiar, and the sounds coming from a trapdoor in the floor told him that he was in Techno’s house. But- how’d he get there?

That was it. 

He finally remembered why he wasn’t in Logsteadshire. It was Dream’s fault. Or his own, he couldn’t really be bothered to remember. Dream had blown it all up. He had nothing. He was alon- “Stop” Tommy told himself. Just thinking of the events that lead to it made him sick. 

He sat up in the bed he was in and flexed his wings. Slowly but surely Tommy got out of the bed and walked over to the spruce trapdoor. He opened the trapdoor and climbed down to see Techno and Phil talking a few feet away. “Hey there Toms, how ya feeling?” Phil asked with a gentle smile. “I’m fine” Tommy responded while subconsciously wrapping his wings around himself. He didn’t actually feel good though. He felt like he’d collapse at any second and his wings hurt. All in all he felt like shit.

Techno walked up to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly “You gave us quite a scare yesterday. I mean what were you thinking buddy? Walking to who knows where in the middle of a snow storm.”

“Look, I’m sorry ok I just- I dunno needed to get away from it all...” Tommy responded, pulling away from Techno’s touch. “Maybe we should take walk? Ya know to relax a bit?” Phil suggested holding his hand out to Tommy. Obviously trying to change the subject.

He hesitated but eventually Tommy stepped closer and took Phil’s hand and the three left to walk in the glittering white landscape near the elegant spruce trees.

They later learned that was a grave mistake...

A branch snapped but Tommy was the only one who seemed to notice. He stopped, soft cotton like wings curling around him like a shield. “Phil, can I just sit here?” Phil seemed surprised at the question but the shade the tall spruce provided seemed like a great spot to settle down and relax. “Sure buddy. Do you want us to stay with you?”

“No thanks I’m fine by myself” Tommy responded calmly which seemed pretty genuine so the two didn’t think much of it and kept walking, leaving Tommy to go explore the sound.

Kind of a dumb move right? But Tommy didn’t care, he wanted to know who or what stepped on that shitty stick.

He slowly stepped into the bushes leaving the view of his brother and father but he felt like he was being watched nonetheless. “There you are, I was wondering what you’d been getting up to”

Tommy’s blood ran cold. He recognized the voice in an instant and saw the figure come out of their hiding spot behind a bush. It was the one and only Dream.

Dream looked particularly calm but angry at the same time which scared Tommy more than anything. 

“I’m not taking you back to Logsteadshire since you obviously don’t wanna be there, but I am going to teach you a little lesson about listening to instructions” Dream said taking a few steps closer to Tommy, who was frozen in fear. “What- do you m-mean Dream?” Tommy stuttered terrified of the masked man. Dream stepped even closer til they could feel each other’s breath, and reached out touching one of Tommy’s beautiful fragile wings.

“One of these will have to go” Dream said looking at the child with such a villainous smile it made the skinny blonde cower in fear.

——————————————

They were already walking back to look for Tommy when they heard it. The most agonizing shriek that echoed throughout the snowy tundra, it seemed to freeze time making everything eerily silent. It sent Phil and Techno running to see the source of the scream.

As they got closer they heard cries of pure pain and agony, they ran even faster until they found him. There Tommy was lying face down on the ground covered in blood. And worst of all, one of his wings was torn off laying discarded a few inches to the side of the child.

The two ran over to help Tommy as he let out small painful cries. Phil took off his scarf and applied pressure to the wound on Tommy’s back (to stop the bleeding) making the child cry harder. 

“Hey it’s ok Tommy, we’re here now don’t worry. Just try to calm down ok?” Phil said trying to stop as much bleeding as possible and comfort his son as much as he could, only earning pained whimpers in return. 

Eventually Techno carried his little brother home and got him properly bandaged up. By the time they had got home it was getting dark and Tommy had lost consciousness on the way back.

————————————————-  
“Where am I?” Tommy thought as he shifted into a more comfortable position, which wasn’t much more comfortable considering he was extremely tired, hungry, and his back hurt like shit for presumably no reason. Tommy realized he was laying down with his eyes closed and could hear voices but they sounded far away and he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Slowly the voices got louder but still didn’t seem like they were saying anything and Tommy decided to open he eyes, just for a peek. As he did he saw a flash of green, thinking the worst he started to whimper, pulling the blankets over his face. 

Blankets? Since when was he in a bed? There was the voices again. Talking but Tommy couldn’t make out what they were saying. The voices became static that slowly got quieter til there was no sound at all. Tommy couldn’t even hear himself breathe but felt himself breathing which was odd. He couldn’t even hear Phil and Techno as they tried to get Tommy to calm down and get out from under the blankets.

“Tommy, please calm down it’s just us. You’re ok just calm down.” Phil said as the child started to panic under the blankets. Again he seemed to either ignore Phil and Techno entirely or just couldn’t hear them. Techno sat down on the bed next to Tommy feeling the child freeze. Phil also came over and slowly pulled the blankets down from Tommy’s face. He looked... so scared. His wide baby blue eyes met the calm gentle dark green eyes of Phil and the child seemed to calm slightly. 

“Phil?” Only a horse whisper but just enough for the older two to hear the slight fear in his voice. “Hey there buddy. Don’t worry we’re here now.” Phil said in reassurance but it only seemed to make Tommy panic. “I- I can’t hear you Phil. I can’t hear anything...” Techno looked from Tommy’s panicked face to Phil’s calm (but slowly turning to panic too) face. He reached up and his hand on his little brother’s cheek for reassurance. That seemed to calm him slightly and Phil started to pace. 

“Dad? What’s wrong? Why can’t he hear anything?” Phil glanced at Techno and kept pacing. Tommy looked at Techno and tried (but failed) to sit up. Techno just shook his head at Tommy who seemed to understand and lay back down. Phil suddenly ran to a nearby book shelf and searched the books finally finding one and flipped through the pages. He landed on a page and after reading it the only thing he said was “shit”, Techno would’ve laughed at the way it was said but the look on his face told him something was up. “Phil?” Phil looked up from the book and walked over to Techno, he showed him the page he had read and pointed to a certain paragraph.

————————————  
It read:  
Avians have typically good hearing, however if put through enough major traumatic events their body shuts down a certain part of their body to prevent them from losing themselves. It’s most likely that the Avian will lose hearing due to that traumatic event and become deaf though sometimes it may cause them to go blind. 

—-——————————

Techno looked a Phil in horror only to realize he was already on the brink of crying. Tommy looked from Techno’s face back to Phil’s and pulled the blankets over his face once again. He doesn’t know why but he just started crying. For no reason whatsoever he started feeling as if something terrible had happened but he couldn’t put his fingers on it.

Phil rushed over to Tommy and pulled him into a hug. He slowly pulled the blankets from Tommy’s face once again. The child was sniffling now but looked at the book and back at Phil not speaking but asking a question at the same time. Techno moved closer to Tommy and showed him the book. After reading it he sat up straighter his eyes wide. But he also winced, and looked at his back realizing one of his wings were gone.

That one detail made everything come back like a blast of wind. The memory of it was traumatizing to the boy but he didn’t cry, he didn’t scream, he didn’t do anything. His face was completely blank as he reached a hand behind him to touch the bandages that encased his back. Tommy flexed the one wing that was still on his back but from so many days of being dirty and pressed against his back it was damaged too much to be restored to its former glory. He knew Techno and Phil had tried to clean his wings and make them at least usable but to no avail. Tommy would never be able to fly again even if he still had both of his wings.

But- something in Tommy snapped at the memory of Dream pining him in the snow and slowly ripping off one of his wings, and the fact that he’d never be able to hear or fly just helped to cut the cord. Tommy sighed and looked at Techno and Phil who looked back with worried faces. “Can I stay with you guys for a while?” As he asked the question he couldn’t even hear how dull and broken his voice sounded. Phil wrapped his wings around Tommy as he hugged him. “Don’t worry songbird, we’re here for you.” Phil said, even if Tommy couldn’t hear him it made him feel a bit better about the situation.

——————————

It was the next day. After Phil hugged Tommy he’d left to go make something for him and his children to eat. Techno stayed and hummed a lullaby to Tommy while holding his hand. Though he couldn’t hear the lullaby, it calmed him when he felt the vibrations of the song when he held his older brother’s hand. Tommy had eaten and slept the rest of the day leaving Techno and Phil to wonder who the fuck hurt their baby boy.


	2. The snap of a chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be a surprise to some but Tommy decided to burn the ties that once held him to a country of pain and misery, literally. But! Not before Techno could be a big brother and teach him a few things about sign language and anarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There’s a tad bit of brotherly bonding here! >^< aaaa too cute! 
> 
> Anyway! A lot happens in this chapter as with the last one but I find this very entertaining to write and I hope you find this very entertaining to read!

This is all in Tommy’s POV so I hope you enjoy this :D also because of school and whatnot expect chapters to come out at a very slow pace! 

Tommy POV:  
Something shook me. Not very much but just enough to get me awake. I hate it. Being stuck in a bed all day with my back feeling like shit and treated like a weakling just because of some trama? Like what the fuck? I opened my eyes and there was ‘The Blade’. He had a small smile on his face and for once it didn’t look like one a snotty, annoying bragger would have. Techno held out a book to me. It was about sign language. It made me feel genuine happiness for the first time in so long. The fact that someone had gone out of their way to even try to teach me something hadn’t been a possibility in my head for more than a year. I sat up and quickly grabbed the book from Techno’s hands. He said something though I couldn’t hear it I could feel it in the vibrations it made. Huh. It was odd in a way. I could smell and see better even if I couldn’t hear. I mean I can feel fucking vibrations now ain’t that cool as shit??

Phil walked in with his usual morning cup of coffee and sat in a chair nearby, not saying anything, just watching. Techno and I spent a long time learning sign language together. Phil learned with us too! It was amazing, I learned how to say hello, Goodbye, thank you, give, food, potato, sword, snow, Tommy, Techno, and Phil. It was one of the best times ever. I can’t remember when we stopped. I must’ve fell asleep but that’s okay!

The next day we practiced a little more sign language like bad, friend, and danger. Then Phil came up to me. He said something but stopped himself mid sentence seeing my confused expression. He seemed to remember I couldn’t hear and just reached his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up so I was standing next to the bed. I almost fell. “What the fuck” I said, but I’m pretty sure I yelled because my throat hurt a little after. Phil helped me stand and I felt him chuckle a bit. Techno came in and said something to Phil hurriedly. I looked from Phil to Techno and- I felt something... someone- someone was underneath us. Most likely outside in front of the door. “Someone is here...” I said looking at Phil. He grabbed my arm and led me to the trapdoor that went to the first floor. I stumbled multiple times when going down but I made it down quickly. “What’s going-“ I started to ask but stopped as I felt the floor vibrate. It was a knock. Someone was knocking on the door. 

Phil led me to the couch and made me sit down next to him. “Danger” was the only sign I needed. Phil wrapped his wings around me and watched the door closely. Techno opened it and from what I could see there was three figures. Fundy, Quackity, and.... and Tubbo. I couldn’t figure out what they were saying but Fundy held up an ankle monitor and Tubbo pointed at Techno accusingly. Phil tensed a little as Quackity said something that made them all look at me and Phil. Tubbo said something to me I could tell because he was looking at me. He had a gentle smile but- they were here for something else, I mean they had a fucking ankle monitor and Quackity didn’t look too happy. Looking at Phil and then back at the three I tilted my head in confusion. 

Tubbo held his hand out and said something but that’s when I realized something. Tubbo never cared about me. All he cared about was power and that’s all he’ll ever care about. He never cared about me. He purposely made me VP waiting for me to slip up because he no longer needed me. Looking at Tubbo now doesn’t bring me joy or happiness anymore. It makes me angry and a hunger for revenge builds. Techno says something that confuses the three. Fundy steps toward me and says something. I don’t answer which makes his eyes widen. Tubbo pushes forward towards me and I shift away a bit. He says something again and I can tell from his expression just how disgustingly fake he’s being. “All of you shut the fuck up. I don’t know why you’re all here but I don’t need to because it’s obviously nothing good.” I said, and they all looked taken aback by it. (Little did Tommy know his voice was full of anger and malice when he said this.) “Stop trying to convince me to take your hand Toby I don’t know if you remember but I’m more than positive that you didn’t need me anymore and threw me away. So why do you keep digging through the trash?” I said as mockingly as I could manage. He deserved this. He deserved everything that I was saying. I glared at him coldly, I knew I could be colder but he didn’t need to know that. Tubbo said something but I didn’t answer. Techno said something to them again and they seemed to process it. Tubbo turned to me and said something. He obviously had said “Tommy, you’re deaf?” I stared at him skeptically “Leave Tubbo” I said turning away to stare at the wall. Techno even pulled out his axe which made them leave. I pulled away from Phil’s grasp and stood up, making my way to the window. “Those bastards better not come back or else they’ll have a VERY warm welcome when they get home.” I said glaring at them from the window as they made their way back to that pathetic country they called home. Techno walked to one of his chest and grabbed a notebook. I stared at him as he began writing something. He showed me what he wrote. It read: I like how you think Tommy. Maybe we could cause some minor terrorisim together soon. How about a warm welcome to anyone who comes to L’manburg? I’d like teaching you how to become a decent anarchist. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Techno was actually serious about this. I wanted to say something anything! I wanted to do something to make him know this is what I wanted for so long! I mean, how could I say no! Saying I didn’t want this would be a complete lie. But- I was tongue tied. I just didn’t know what to say. I looked at him, he looked at me. All I did was smile and he got the message. Damn he’s such a good brother. —————————— That whole day Phil and Techno were helping me get used to walking and we learned a few more signs after. If was fun. Just the three of us, having fun and bonding with each other as a family. I like this. If anyone tries to take this away they’ll only meet death. I eventually fell asleep on Techno’s lap as him and Phil were talking but I didn’t really care what they were talking about because I was too tired from all the fun we had. —————————— I woke up on my own today and made my way downstairs, grabbing the book about sign language on the way. It was five in the morning but I wasn’t tired so I ended up practicing for about two hours before Techno came down. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wanted to show him what I’d learned. “Come here Techno. Look at all the signs I learned” I said, but quickly realized I had said it in sign language. “Hello Tommy” he signed obviously not knowing what the hell I said. “For fucks sake come here” I said aloud. I must’ve sounded weird because that’s how he looked at me. Weirdly. He understood but maybe I sound different now that I can’t hear myself. But that’s okay because I don’t need to talk to communicate with him! I showed him all the signs and sentences I learned, it was amazing. Techno stood up and walked to the kitchen most likely going to make tea. I flexed my wing. It was weird. Learning how to walk when one side of you weighs more than the other. I walk slightly crooked now but it’s not noticeable until I stand still. I’m also guessing my voice sounds weird now that I can’t hear what I’m saying considering Techno’s reaction. Techno comes back with two mugs of tea and sits next to me again. He gives me one and I take a sip. Mine wasn’t actually tea. It was hot chocolate with a little extra sugar. I liked it nonetheless though. He wrapped his arm around me, and I stretched that useless wing of mine around him. We just kinda sat there in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable one. It was a very calming and peaceful one. Techno grabbed the book and when to a page. “Wanna welcome them with warm open arms?” He signed with an evil smile. I nodded. This was gonna be great and all we needed to do was have flint and steel to do it. We both stood and Techno walked to a chest, opening it and taking out some better suited clothes for the snow then I currently had and some netherite amour. He handed both to me and went outside as I changed. We made our way to L’manburg and after coming out of the nether hub we were met with Punz standing there. He stared at me and said something. After a while of staying with Techno and Phil I’d learnt to read lips. “You are exiled Tommy. Leave before I have to escort you out” He said taking a step forward. Techno also took a step and said something that made Punz reluctantly back off I don’t know what because I wasn’t looking at him but it didn’t matter. We then continued to L’manburg, it was early so nobody was awake yet. It was perfect. Techno handed me flint and steel and pointed to a random house. I walked over and lit it. It was amazing and beautiful. The bright red flames engulfing the slowly blackening spruce wood. I stepped back and couldn’t stop myself from lighting another. And another and another AND ANOTHER! It was beautiful. Soon enough I could feel the vibrations of footsteps and screams through the floor. It was nice. I followed Techno to a spot where we wouldn’t be seen but could still watch the amazing light show. My stomach started hurting slightly and I realized I was laughing. Laughing at the people who were slowly losing canon lives, laughing at the people who were grieving lost pets, laughing at Tubbo who was running with Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo away from the scorching heat of the flames. I stopped laughing and gazed at the beautiful sight in front of me. The dark blackened wood, the corpses of people’s pets, the bodies of the people who had been killed by falling debris, heat, or smoke inhalation. I loved it. I looked at Techno. He was smiling and I hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised as I said “Thank you Techno” and we made our way home. We were walking past the still burning flames when I felt something grab my leg. I looked down to see Niki. She was crying, her face bloodied and covered in dirt. Niki was stuck under a huge piece of wood the flames already slowly consuming it. She pleaded to me but I didn’t care. She got dirt and blood on my pants which was disgusting. I smiled and bent down to look at her. Niki’s face lit up until she realized I only did it to pry her hand off my pant leg. Standing up I grabbed a few pieces of wood from my inventory and surrounded her with them in a circle. I looked at her and she met my eyes with a look of horror on her face. I let out a giggle and lit the wood, fire rapidly spreading around her. I could see her screaming at me and struggling to get the debris off of her to escape but- I didn’t stay to watch her die. I quickly ran to where Techno was standing, he’d watched the whole thing and continued to the portal. That was the best thing I’ve ever done. I wanted to do more. Something, more like someone or some voice was telling me to do more and more AND MORE. I didn’t abide however much I wanted to, I knew I could save it for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO! A FIRE?!? SIGN LANGUAGE?!? EVILINNIT?!? ALL IN TOMMY POV?!?! Tbh I love how this is going along! >:D


	3. The chaos that ensued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy relished the feeling of people’s screams echoing in the ground when the fire happened. He wants to experience it again. And again and again AND AGAIN! He trains. Slowly becoming an expert at sign language and learning more about anarchy thanks to Techno. Poor L’manburg doesn’t know what’s coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, basically this is just Tommy becoming a PVP god while L’manburg tries to recover from the fire. 
> 
> NOTE: These past chapters have been pre-written meaning that I have wrote all three before posting because I know this will take a while to finish. Please be aware I still have a life and need to go to school so don’t bug me to finish this, I will eventually.

L’manburg was in shambles. Multiple houses were destroyed, pets were lost, and Niki had lost a canon life. It had taken so long to rebuild after Wilbur had blown it up, and now they had to do it again. For the next week after what would be known as “The Great Fire Of L’manburg” the citizens spent rebuilding. Even some people of Dream SMP helped. But- nobody was really the same after that. Multiple people had reported seeing TechnoBlade AND Tommy lighting more fires wondering around without a care in the word.

Niki wasn’t the same after that. She was utterly traumatized by the events she’d witnessed. She was covered from head to toe with multiple burn marks, and when stressed had trouble breathing. She refused to explain what happened until after everything was rebuilt. Today they had finished rebuilding. Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo, SapNap, Karl, Punz, Eret, BBH, Skeppy, George, and even Dream gathered to hear what had happened. “I- I don’t know where to start.” Niki said, her hands shaking slightly at the memory. “I was running and almost out of the fire when this huge piece of wood came out of nowhere and fell on me!” Niki’s voice was rising in pitch and she looked like she was rewatching the whole scene unfold in front of her. 

Ranboo put a hand on his sister’s shoulder in reassurance which seemed to calm her a bit. “I was calling for help but nobody heard me and I couldn’t get out. I was about to give up when Tommy was about to walk past.” She stopped to glance at Tubbo who had tensed up at the mention of his best friend. “I tried- I begged... I begged for help and all he did was- he- he... “ She started shaking again as tears slipped silently down her face. “He looked at me and he looked almost sad. But he also looked... broken in a way. One of his wings were gone and the other was just lame. He didn’t seem to hear me as I asked him for help. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by logs that he lit on fire and- and- he... HE LEFT ME TO DIE!” Niki screamed at the end and started sobbing. Oh how Ranboo wanted to hug her but the risk of getting burned by her tears was too high so he opted for rubbing his hand in small circles on her back.

Everyone looked shocked at the fact Tommy, the loud obnoxious child who always had a smile on his face and mischief glinting in his eyes had left Niki to die. “Are you sure it was Tommy? I mean that doesn’t sound like something he’d do...” an unlikely voice said. Everyone turned to see it was SapNap who had said it, he looked unsure, as if he didn’t even believe himself. Niki looked up, tears streaming down her face. They locked eyes and she actually smiled. Her smile wasn’t a happy one but it wasn’t a sad one either. It was sort of angry. She looked up at the clouds and said, almost to herself “He’s not done with us. He’s only just started.” Her eyes were glazed as she walked away from the shocked group, Ranboo following after a quick glance at Tubbo.

The group talked and quickly came to the conclusion that Tommy must be at TechnoBlade’s house. This made Dream visibly upset. They all knew that Tommy wasn’t supposed to be there. Tommy was supposed to be in exile but he’d left to go with Techno and Phil, slowly descending into madness. It sounded familiar to a what happened to a certain dead older brother. Tubbo hoped Tommy hadn’t become the next Wilbur. Because that would mean that he was the next Schlatt.

——————————

During the week L’manburg was being rebuilt, Tommy had learned lots about fighting and sign language. The next day after the fire Phil had praised Techno and Tommy for what they’d done. Not because they’d burn down a country, but because Techno had watched over Tommy and didn’t get in the way while Tommy had been brave enough to cut the ties with everyone in L’manburg. (and the fact that Tommy hadn’t shown himself too early and let them both get caught or something of the sorts but neither needed to know that). Phil and Techno had been teaching Tommy PVP that whole week while also becoming an expert at sign language. 

By the end of the week Tommy could beat Phil in a 1 v 1 and all three had become fluent in sign language. Their lives were good. Minor terrorisim here and there while bonding with family daily. Sadly L’manburg didn’t have that luxury and even if they did they were too anxious about the next attack to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion just the story itself isn’t as (uh how do I put) it as good as I want it to be because of my choice of words but I’m sure I’ll get better at writing!!

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep deprived ass while writing this: DrEaM sMp AnGsT aNd ChOcOlAtE mIlK  
> :-0


End file.
